<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me by Croc9400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565237">Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400'>Croc9400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Magnus Bane, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Grinding, Hurt Magnus Bane, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Making Out, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, On the Run, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, cute date gone wrong, manipulative Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent day at the fair turns into Magnus’ worst nightmare and Alec must make an important decision</p><p>***</p><p>Day 12 - "I can't believe you talked me into this"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! This one isn't super relationship building and doesn't super focus on dark Magnus, but more includes a plot point that will be crucial to this series moving forward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec played idly with the blindfold in his hand as he heard Magnus humming in the bathroom as he shaved. He twirled it around in his fingers, feeling the wetness that had come from the tears of overstimulation he’d been crying meer hours ago. It was too early to be up but they had a long day ahead of them. Alec had said that they should try to get some sleep but Magnus had wanted to play and Alec always had a very hard time telling him no when he started whispering sweet nasties in his ear. </p><p>“Something on your mind, love?” Magnus asked as he exited the bathroom, dabbing a towel on his face to get the last bits of water and shaving cream off. He was completely naked otherwise, still covered in droplets of water from his shower and it took a lot of Alec’s willpower to not let his jaw, and the rest of him, fall to the floor in front of Magnus. </p><p>“Nothing really,” Alec said, leaning back against the headboard and continuing to play with the blindfold, intentionally avoiding looking at his boyfriend. </p><p>“Yet you’re avoiding looking at me,” Magnus commented as he made his way into the closet, and Alec still avoided looking at him. </p><p>“Yeah because you’re naked and wet and we have plans,” Alec said, very matter-of-fact. He regretted it when he heard Magnus stop and walk back over to him. Before Alec could protest Magnus was climbing onto his lap, boxing Alec’s legs in between his own. He began rubbing himself against Alec’s clothed legs while beginning to nibble at the skin of his neck. </p><p>“So what?” Magnus whispered, “you don’t want to do this?”</p><p>“Magnus…” Alec breathed out as Magnus’ scarred fingers snuck under his shirt and began running them over his chest. Alec then gave in and looked at his boyfriend. Just looking at him, just his chest, was enough to send Alec over the edge. It took over a year for Magnus to actually show him his body. It was covered in scars from the abuse he suffered as a child, and the first time Alec had seen all of him, he had spent the night kissing every single one of them. </p><p>The amount of trust and love Magnus had for him, and he, in turn, had for Magnus, was demonstrated by the fact that Magnus was willing to sit on his lap, completely naked, with the lights on, while Alec sat underneath him. </p><p>“Can I blindfold you?” Alec asked suddenly, making Magnus abruptly pull away from his neck. </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Magnus replied, quickly “why would you want to do that?”</p><p>“Cause it’s a surprise,” Alec said sheepishly, avoiding Magnus’ gaze, “I want you to be surprised,”</p><p>“Hey,” Magnus said softly, using a finger to tilt Alec’s chin so they were looking at each other, “I will be surprised, no blindfold necessary,”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts,” Magnus said, a finger against Alec’s lips before he plucked the blindfold out of his other hand, “and no blindfolds either,” </p><p>“Okay,” Alec pouted. Magnus sighed and pressed a kiss to his pouting lips. </p><p>“Let’s compromise, hmm?” Magnus said against his lips, “I’ll cover my eyes when we get close,”</p><p>“Okay,” Alec smiled before pulling Magnus in for another kiss, “you should get dressed, we should get going,” </p><p>“Should should should,” Magnus mocked, making Alec laugh before Magnus silenced him with a kiss, beginning once again to grind against his legs</p><p>“I’m serious,” Alec laughed as Magnus began to nibble and suck at his neck, “Magnus!” </p><p>“Fine,” Magnus pouted, climbing off and heading back towards the closet, “you owe me!”</p><p>“I have no objections to that!” Alec called after him. Magnus turned and winked at him and Alec bit his lip seductively as he smiled. </p><p>“Don’t make me come back there!” Magnus yelled, now fully hidden from Alec’s view. </p><p>“Maybe I want you to,” Alec said. </p><p>“You’re really sending me mixed messages, darling,” Magnus said, poking his head out of the closet. Alec only blinked, looking at him shyly before beckoning him with one finger. Magnus chuckled, debating a moment before going back over to the bed and practically jumping on Alec. </p><p>***</p><p>	“Close your eyes,” Alec said, looking over the center console at Magnus. </p><p>	“Do I have to?” Magnus asked, looking back at Alec.</p><p>	“Yes! You promised, now do it!” Alec shooed him. </p><p>	“Okay, fine,” Magnus said, putting his hand over his eyes.</p><p>	“I see you peeking,” Alec said. </p><p>	“You should be watching the road,” Magnus remarked, peeking through his fingers and looking at Alec. </p><p>	“You should be closing your eyes,” Alec shot back. </p><p>Magnus sighed, dropped his hand, and shutting his eyes, “I can’t believe you talked me into this,” </p><p>	“Just trust me,” Alec said, a smile on his face at the trust Magnus placed in him. They drove a little ways further before pulling off the road onto a grass lot. </p><p>	“Alexander?” Magnus questioned, confused as he felt they certainly weren’t driving on a road.</p><p>	“Almost there,” Alec assured him, “trust me,” </p><p>	“I do, darling, I do,” Magnus nodded, making sure to keep his eyes shut. Alec followed the signs before parking the car. </p><p>	“Okay, keep your eyes closed,” Alec said as he climbed out of the car, shutting his door before running to Magnus’ door. He opened it and leaned across his boyfriend, undoing his seatbelt before taking his hand. </p><p>	“Alexander, what are you doing?” Magnus laughed as Alec helped him out of the car.</p><p>	“Stop asking questions and just trust me!” Alec laughed with his boyfriend, “we’re almost there I promise,” </p><p>	Magnus groaned dramatically but allowed Alec to lead him away from the car. Alec led him carefully, telling him when he had to take large steps to avoid holes or other hazards along the ground. </p><p>	“Okay, you can stop now,” Alec said, putting a hand on Magnus’ shoulder to steady and stop him, “open your eyes whenever you’re ready,” </p><p>	Magnus took a breath before he opened his eyes, blinking a few times until his eyes adjusted until he was looking out over a state fair. </p><p>	“Surprise,” Alec said softly, a small smile on his face, “I used to come here every year with my family as a kid. It’s one of the few fond memories I have of my childhood,”</p><p>	“Oh, this is beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus smiled before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, “thank you for sharing this with me,” </p><p>	“You like it?” Alec looked at him, his smile growing. </p><p>	“Of course I do,” Magnus took his hand and began tugging him along, “shall we go have some fun?”</p><p>	“Absolutely,” Alec smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips before the two took off hand in hand towards the fair. </p><p>***</p><p>	“Oh! Do we have enough tickets left for the Ferris wheel?” Alec asked hours later as the sun was beginning to set, holding Magnus’ hand in one of his, and obnoxiously large stuffed animal Magnus had won for him in the other. </p><p>	“Um, let me check,” Magnus said, pulling the tickets they had remaining out of his back pocket, “even if we don’t I could always buy more,”</p><p>	“Magnus, how much money did you spend winning me this thing?” Alec asked, holding up the stuffed animal. </p><p>	“Well I wanted to win you that,” Magnus replied, counting out the tickets, “but we have enough, so let’s go,” </p><p>	Alec let Magnus tug him along to get in line. He leaned into Magnus’ side as they waited, not wanting to be apart for too long. He smiled happily as he thought about how well their day went. He had been so scared that Magnus wouldn’t like it, or something here would remind him of one of the bad parts of his childhood. He had feared that one of these reminders would be so bad that he’d have to tell Magnus about it. But nothing had happened. They’d spent a lovely day together, doing something carefree and childlike, without either of their pasts looking over their shoulders.</p><p>	Magnus held the Ferris wheel car door for him and Alec squeezed himself through with the stuffed animal. Magnus followed and sat across from him. Alec pouted a moment before Magnus scooted over and Alec moved to sit next to him. He rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder as they began to go up. </p><p>	“I love you,” Alec said as they reached the top, looking out over the fair in one direction and the grass green parking lot in the other. Magnus turned his head and pressed his lips to Alec’s as they rounded the top and went back down to the ground. </p><p>	“Thank you for bringing me here,” Magnus said as they began to circle back to the top again. </p><p>	“Thank you for coming with me,” Alec replied. </p><p>	“You didn’t actually give me a choice, darling,” Magnus teased.</p><p>	“Oh stop,” Alec laughed. They spent the next circle around in silence before they were stopped at the top, “let’s take a picture,” </p><p>	“Okay,” Magnus smiled and Alec took out his phone. They scooted together and smiled before Alec took the photo. Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’ cheek before taking another. Magnus turned his head and they pressed their lips together before taking another. Magnus pulled away and Alec tucked his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck and took another picture. Magnus watched himself on the screen before he noticed something in the parking lot. </p><p>	He turned quickly and looked for himself.</p><p>	“Is everything alright?” Alec asked, immediately concerned. </p><p>	“Give me your phone,” Magnus said quickly. Alec obliged, putting the phone in Magnus’ outstretched hand. Magnus flipped the camera and pointed it towards their car. He zoomed in to get a closer, albeit blurry, image of what was happening. </p><p>	“What’s happening?” Alec questioned as the Ferris wheel began moving again and Magnus looked at the picture he had taken. </p><p>	“Oh god,” Magnus’ voice was soft, “they’re here for me,”</p><p>	“What? Who’s here for you?” Alec asked, beginning to panic. </p><p>	“The cops,” Magnus said, shoving the phone in Alec’s face. In the blurry photo, he saw their car with a few cops talking in front of it. Alec took the phone to get a better look but was immediately distracted by Magnus’ wet eyes. His hand was immediately on Magnus’ cheek when he saw the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes, “Alexander, you can’t let them get me. They’ll lock me up, I can’t be locked up again, Alexander!”</p><p>	“It’s okay, it’s okay, they won’t, they won’t get you,” Alec said, pulling Magnus to his chest as he began to panic. Alec had never seen Magnus this panicked and it scared him, “I promise, we’ll get out of here. You just need a plan, Magnus. That’s your specialty. You need to come up with a plan,”</p><p>	“Right. Right. Okay, a plan,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath, “first things first, ditch the stuffed animal,”</p><p>	“Oh,” Alec would later admit he was a little upset to let the stuffed animal go, but keeping Magnus safe was more important. </p><p>	“I’ll buy you another one,” Magnus said harshly. Alec’s head snapped back to look at his boyfriend, a little upset that he’d just brush off his feelings like that, but he attributed it to his panic, “leave it here when we get off, we’re too recognizable with it, trust me,”</p><p>	“Okay,” Alec nodded as they came to a stop at the bottom. Their door was opened and Magnus took a breath before stepping out. Alec followed and they were about to make their way off the ride when someone called after them. </p><p>	“Hey buddy!” the employee called, “you left your stuffed animal,”</p><p>	“Oh,” Alec looked between Magnus and the employee before going back to him. Magnus gave him a slight nod and Alec ran back for it, thanking the kid as he did. He took Magnus’ outstretched hand when he returned as they made their way through the fair. </p><p>	“What do we do now?” Alec asked.</p><p>	“We still need to get rid of that,” Magnus said softly, barely moving his lips as they walked, “and we need to swipe someone’s keys because we can’t hotwire a car with cops in the parking lot,”</p><p>	“Why not?” Alec asked curiously. </p><p>	“Because I’m not good enough at it to get it going on the first try, and it’ll sound too suspicious,” Magnus said, looking around before spotting a family trying to get a photo together. He abruptly changed directions and headed towards them, “trust me, just play along,” </p><p>	“Okay,” Alec agreed. Magnus began walking nonchalantly before stopping next to the family. </p><p>	“Would you like us to take a photo of you guys?” Magnus asked, catching their attention.</p><p>	“Oh, that’d be great, thank you!” the mother smiled, handing the phone off to Magnus and going to join her husband and two kids. </p><p>	“You’re the photographer,” Magnus said, handing the phone over. Alec put the stuffed animal down on the bench next to their stroller and stood in front of the stroller holding up the phone. He took a few photos while he heard Magnus rummaging around behind him. He sidestepped a little to block the family’s view as he took a few more photos. He felt Magnus come up behind him and slip his hand into his back pocket where he felt the familiar shape of a key falling into his jeans next to his wallet. </p><p>	“Thank you so much,” the mother said when Alec went to hand her back the phone. </p><p>	“Of course,” Alec smiled.</p><p>	“Doggy!” one of the kids yelled, pointing to Alec’s stuffed dog that was sitting on the bench as he went running towards it. </p><p>	“Oh no no, Jack, that’s that gentleman’s doggy,” his father said, grabbing him so he’d stop running towards it. </p><p>	“Would you like it?” Alec asked, bending down so he was at eye level with Jack before giving a look to both parents to make sure they weren’t upset with what he was doing. </p><p>	“Can I?” Jack asked, his eyes wide with a big smile on his face. </p><p>	“If your mommy and daddy say yes,” Alec replied. </p><p>	“Mommy, daddy, can I? Please, please, please?” Jack jumped up and down as he looked between his parents. </p><p>	“No, you can’t take that nice man’s prize,” his mother said and Jack’s face dropped. </p><p>	“It’s fine, it’s not going to fit in our apartment anyway,” Alec insisted, “take it, please,”</p><p>	“Oh, well, thank you very much,” she smiled. </p><p>	“You’re welcome,” Alec smiled before watching Jack celebrate and going and jumping on the stuffed dog. There was a small bit of sadness in Alec’s heart but that was mostly brushed aside when he saw how happy Jack was with it. </p><p>	“Darling, we have dinner reservations,” Magnus called, beckoning him in his direction. </p><p>	“Right,” Alec turned back towards Magnus, “have a good night,”</p><p>	“You too!” the parents called after him. Alec took Magnus’ hand and they began making their way towards the bathroom.</p><p>	“Good one,” Magnus said, “now we have to get out of here before they realize their keys are gone,”</p><p>	“Right,” Alec said as Magnus pulled him to the bathroom, “then why are we going to the bathroom?”</p><p>	“Because we need to make ourselves somewhat unrecognizable,” Magnus replied, wetting his hands and beginning to flatten his hair, “take your jacket off,”</p><p>	“Okay,” Alec obliged, letting his leather jacket fall from his shoulders leaving him only in his hoodie. </p><p>	“Put up your hood,” Magnus said as he dried his hands and patted his hair dry, “give me the jacket,”</p><p>	Alec did as he was told. Magnus took his jacket and put it on, zipping it to cover his shirt. Alec held in the groan that wanted to slip out when he saw Magnus in his jacket. Magnus then bent down and uncuffed his jeans, pulling them down over his boots, making him almost recognizable. </p><p>	“Give me the keys,” Magnus said. Alec reached into his back pocket and grabbed the key, handing it to Magnus who put it in the pocket of Alec’s jacket, “now, we’re not a couple. Stay a friendly distance away,” </p><p>	Alec only nodded before he followed Magnus out of the bathroom. He eyed Magnus’ hand in the pocket of his jacket, moving slightly. Alec guessed he was pressing the unlock button on the key, hoping they’d get close enough for the car to unlock so they’d know where it was. </p><p>	“Which row did we park down?” Magnus asked softly. Alec pointed to it and Magnus went down the row next to it, continually pressing the button on the key. </p><p>	“Why not set the alarm off?” Alec asked.</p><p>	“Do you want to draw attention to us?” Magnus hissed. </p><p>	“Plenty of people lose their cars, Magnus,” Alec told him.</p><p>	“Yeah, but plenty of people are not wanted for murder, just trust me please, Alexander,” Magnus shot back. Alec only sighed and continued to follow his boyfriend. Finally, as they reached the end of the row, they saw a set up headlights light up in the next row over. They looped around the end and went to the car, quickly climbing into the front seats. </p><p>	“I feel a little bad,” Alec said as Magnus started the car, “taking their car like this,”</p><p>	“You gave them your stuffed dog, we’re even,” Magnus reminded him as he went to put the car in gear.</p><p>	“A stuffed dog is hardly a car-”</p><p>	“Fuck” Magnus cursed.</p><p>	“What’s wrong?”</p><p>	“It’s a fucking stick shift,” Magnus groaned, “leave it to me to steal the keys to a stick,” </p><p>	“I can drive stick,” Alec said, opening the door, “quick, switch,”</p><p>	“No! Don’t get out,” Magnus said, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing into the backseat, “get in the driver’s seat,”</p><p>	“Okay,” Alec unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the driver’s seat. </p><p>	“Go!” Magnus nearly yelled. </p><p>	“Aren’t you coming up?” Alec asked. </p><p>	“Not till we get out of here,” Magnus insisted, “now go! Quickly!”</p><p>	“Right,” Alec did as he was told, putting the car in gear and backing out. He drove slowly, ensuring he wasn’t going to hit anyone as he made his way out of the parking lot. He held his breath as he went past Magnus’ car and saw the cops standing nearby, but not close enough that they would’ve noticed if they hadn’t seen them first. </p><p>	He kept his eyes forward as he drove, pulling onto the dirt road that would lead them back to the main road. Alec sped up a little bit, wanting to put as much distance between them and the fair as possible before that poor family realized their keys and their car were missing. </p><p>	“Magnus, find out where the closest highway is,” Alec said as they pulled onto the main road, “I want to get off these backroads as soon as possible,”</p><p>	“Good thinking, darling,” Magnus smiled from where he was laying on the floor of the backseat as he pulled out his phone. He put an address in his GPS before climbing back into the front seat and looking for a way to plug his phone into the car stereo. </p><p>	“We can’t go back to my apartment,” Magnus said softly, plugging his phone in.</p><p>	“What? What do you mean?” Alec asked, looking over at his boyfriend. </p><p>	“This happens every so often. Cops get a hold of my trail, find me somewhere. They’ve never traced me back to my apartment and I’d rather keep it that way,”</p><p>	“Okay. Where do we go then?” Alec asked. </p><p>	“I have a safe house, a few states over,” Magnus said, “we should only have to hide out there for a few months,”</p><p>	“A few months? Magnus, I don’t have any of my stuff,” Alec said. </p><p>	“If you don’t want to come with me, drive back to the city. We’ll ditch the car, you can take the train back to your apartment and I’ll find myself another car,” Magnus sighed. He didn’t want to take Alec back to the city, he wanted Alec to run away with him. He knew he couldn’t ask him to do that, that would almost certainly frame him as some sort of accomplice if being with him today hadn’t done that already.</p><p>	“No, I’m coming with you,” Alec insisted, “I just...am I supposed to live in this pair of clothes for a few months?”</p><p>	“No, of course not, darling, we’ll get you new clothes. We’re gonna need a new car too…”</p><p>	“Where do you get all this money?” Alec asked suddenly. It was something Alec never questioned because it never seemed to be any of his business, but he had always wondered if Magnus hadn’t graduated high school, where did he get all the money that he had. </p><p>	“Remember the childhood friend I told you about? The one who found me and helped me get sober?” Magnus asked. </p><p>	“Yeah,” Alec nodded.</p><p>	“Her husband was incredibly wealthy. He was actually another childhood friend of ours. He passed not long after they were married and he left everything to her. She’s been supporting me,” Magnus explained. </p><p>	“Why?” Alec couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>	“Because I killed her husband’s killer,” Magnus told him, “so you’re coming with me?” </p><p>	“Yes,” Alec nodded, “my siblings will be fine without me,”</p><p>	A year ago, Alec would’ve never met his siblings. But that was before Magnus. Before he realized what a wonderful thing love could be, and before he realized what a relationship truly entailed. He was beholden to Magnus in every way and there was no way he was going to abandon him now. Magnus had never abandoned him, so Alec wasn’t going to abandon Magnus. </p><p>	Ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that! If you did, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe. Thank you :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>